Cardfight Vanguard:Next Generation season 3
by RED TIME FORCE RANGER
Summary: Roy, Blaster, Andrew , and Maka have gone missing. 4 friends will use a new power to find the family members and defeat whoever did it. Chaz [Gold Paladins] Antonio [ Narukami] Deshard [ Aqua Force] and Emily[ Nova Grapplers]. Sneak peak Phrase Chaz says Dragon of blessed light! Cast loose the chains with your blue flames! I ride my avatar Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Return of the Gold Paladins**

Chaz a teen with black short hair, Blue eyes just woke up.

Chaz's mind: It's like I'm forgetting something.

Chaz sees an image of 4 people in his head but it's blurry.

Chaz's sees another image its 2 people first was **The Great Silver Wolf Garmore **second **Blond Ezel**

Chaz: Who are you two you look like the two gold paladin leaders.

**Blond Ezel:** We are we have something important to tell you, your brother Roy is gone so is the rest of team Glorious Empire.

Chaz: But I'm an only child.

**Garmore:** Here I'll show you

**Garmore **touches Chaz

Chaz starts to remember everything, Blaster, Andrew, Maka and … Roy.

Chaz: I remember them what do I need to do.

**Garmore:** You have to use your brother's old deck, it will be reconstructed though because all the cards he put in are gone…including me and **Ezel**, there is a new power but you must find that out for yourself, me and **Ezel **have to leave.

Chaz: I won't give up I'll get help and will find them.

Chaz shacks his head and sees he's in his room, then he looks at his desk and sees a blue deck holder. Chaz walks over to it at takes out the cards.

Chaz: This dragon is cool. What's the name…**Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core**?

Chaz mind: I should go by the card shop see if Antonio (Andrew's brother) is there.

Chaz got dressed left the house and started running to the card shop.

Chaz walked through the doors and saw Antonio in the back looking at his deck.

Chaz: Hey Antonio where's your brother Andrew.

Antonio: I'm an only child but the name… Andrew sounds really familiar.

Chaz's Mind: He doesn't remember I might have to battle him to get him to remember Roy and the others.

Chaz: Hey Antonio battle me.

Antonio: Um… Sure Whatever

We walked over to an open standing fight table, we both set a grade 0 face down and drew 5 cards.

Chaz: Not returning

Antonio: Me either

Chaz: Ready

Chaz/Antonio: stand up, Vanguard

Chaz: **Coronagal Liberator**

**Coronagal Liberator. Grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000**

Antonio: **Thunder Knight Draco Kid **

**Thunder Knight Draco Kid. Grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000**

Antonio: draw,** Thunder Knight Wild Cloak Dragon **ride!

**Thunder Knight Wild Cloak Dragon. Grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Antonio moved **Draco kid behind Wild cloak.**

Antonio: Turn end

Antonio

Hand: 4

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Chaz: Draw, **Physical Force Liberator, Zorron** ride.

**Physical Force Liberator, Zorron. Grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Coronagal moves behind Zorron

Chaz: **Zorron **boosted by **Coronagal**

**Physical Force Liberator, Zorron (12000 Power) attacks Thunder Knight Wild Cloak Dragon (7000)**

Antonio: no guard

Chaz: drive trigger, check.

**[Drive check]** **Liberator of Ambition, Asus. [Critical Trigger]**

Chaz: Critical trigger, all to my vanguard

Antonio: Damage trigger, check

**[Damage Check] ****Thunder Knight ****Big Bang Slash Buster [No trigger]**

Antonio: no trigger, second

**[Damage Check] Thunder Knight Wild Cloak Dragon [No trigger]**

Chaz: I end my turn

Chaz

Hand: 4

Damage: 0

Flipped Damage: 0

Unflipped Damage: 0

Chaz's Mind: I'll win this and get Antonio to remember.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Gold Paladins True Power**

Antonio: My turn, Stand and Draw… Use your powerful sword to slash your enemies with Judgment…Ride **Thunder Knight Slash Buster. Grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000**

Wild cloak transformed into a bigger dragon with thunder armor and a sword.

Antonio: Call **Thunder Knight, Lightning Rider. Grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Antonio: **Thunder Knight Slash Dragon **with a boost from **Draco kid **attacks your vanguard.

**Thunder Knight Slash Dragon (14000 Power) **attacks **Physical Liberator, Zorron.**

Chaz: No guard

Antonio: Drive Trigger, Check

**[Drive check] Thunder Knight, Plasma Kick Dragon [Critical trigger]**

Antonio: Critical Trigger, Critical to my vanguard and power to **Rider**

Chaz: Damage Check

**[Damage check] Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival [No trigger]**

Chaz: Second check

**[Damage check] Liberator of Oath, Aglovale [No trigger]**

Antonio: **Thunder Knight, Lightning Rider **attacks your vanguard.

**Thunder Knight, Lightning Rider (13000 Power) **attacks **Physical Liberator, Zorron.**

Chaz: Perfect Guard **Halo Liberator, Mark**

Chaz discards a card from his hand.

Antonio: Ability of **Slash Buster, **Counter blast 2, and discard 2 cards... The Thunder Knight King I superior ride **Thunder Knight Sword Buster.**

**Slash Buster **transformed into a red dragon and Thunder armor with a thunder sword.

Antonio: I End my Turn.

Antonio

Hand: 2

Damage: 2

Flipped Damage: 2

Unflipped Damage: 0

Chaz's Mind: I Knew the Gold Paladins weren't Strong enough.

? : Doubting our powers already.

In Chaz's head

Chaz: Who said that?

? : I said it my name is **Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core.**

**Core: ** You shouldn't judge our power use the card in your hand Aglove skill you can superior ride me then use the power of legion trust me.

Chaz: Ok ill trust you.

Chaz: Stand and Draw

Chaz looks at the card he drew

Chaz's mind: **Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core **it's you.

Chaz: Ride **Liberator of Oath, Aglovale **his skill discard 2 cards,

Dragon of blessed light! Cast loose the chains with your blue flames! I ride My Avatar **Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core!**

Chaz: Seek mate!

Antonio Mind: Seek mate… what's that.

Chaz's drop zone glowed 4 cards went to the top of his deck

A card in the middle glowed and flew to Chaz's hand.

Chaz: Deal a crushing blow to those who break a vow! **Liberator of Oath, Aglovale!** Legion!

Chaz placed Aglovale next to Core on the vanguard circle, On Cray Aglovale was beside Core.

Chaz: There power is 20000

Antonio: ok.

Antonio mind: What he just do.

Chaz: Call **Liberator of Oath, Aglovale, **Legion counter blast 1, Retire **Coronagal **check the top four cards of my deck. Superior call another **Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core. **Counter blast again retire **Aglovale,** Top four cards Superior call again **Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core. **Legion Skill for every card in the regard that has the same name as my vanguard my vanguard gets 1 critical for each and 3000 power for each.

Chaz: Legion Attack **Prominence core and Aglove **(26000 power) attacks **Sword Buster.**

Antonio: Guard for 20000, **Sword Buster (**31000 power)

Chaz: Twin drive, First check

**[Drive check] Liberator of Ambition, Asus [Critical trigger]**

Chaz: All to my vanguard, second check

**[Drive check] Unbending Liberator, Keredic [No trigger]**

Antonio: No way never seen anyone get close to 5 damage…

Antonio looks at Chaz and sees Roy, then he sees Maka, Andrew, and Blaster

Antonio: I remember.

Chaz smiles

Chaz: Your Opponent has fought bravely and with honor **Prominence and Aglove **give him a swift ending.

On Cray **Prominence and Aglove **use there flame swords and defeat **Sword buster**

Antonio: First check, nothing, second, nothing, third, nothing, fourth, nothing… that's game I lose and I remember everyone… even my brother Andrew… what do we do to find them.

Chaz: We need to get Maka's Sister Emily and Blaster's brother DeShard and then we look for clues when we find them.

Emily walks into the shop

Chaz: Speak of the devil.

Antonio: Let me battle I think **Sword Buster** and **Slash buster** can do legion.

Chaz: Ok

**To Be Continued **


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you start reading if you like this tell your friends and I will list an opening on my profile for you to listen to before every chapter or you listen to it once you can skip the other times and I will try and post 2 new chapters every week thanks and that's all. – Red time force ranger**

Chapter 3

**Nova Grapplers V.S Gold Paladins**

Antonio: Hey Emily

Emily: Hey Antonio what's up

Antonio: Let's have a Cardfight

Emily: No thanks I really want to have a cardfight with Chaz

Antonio fell and got back up.

Antonio: What's wrong with me

Emily: You're not really that strong

Antonio: Whatever battle Chaz see if I care

Emily looks at Chaz.

Emily: How about it?

Chaz: Sure I'll battle you

Emily walked to the other side of the fight table across from Chaz.

Everyone one in the cards shop was looking at them.

The set there grade 0's and drew 5 cards.

Emily: I'll return 2

Chaz: I'll return 1

They shuffled there decks and drew there new cards

Chaz/Emily: Ready… Stand Up, Vanguard!

Chaz: **Coronagal Liberator. Grade 0 5000 Power/Guard 10000**

Emily: **Energyraizer. Grade 0 5000 Power/Guard 10000**

Emily looks at my card.

Emily: Gold paladins ?

Emily sees an image in her head but shakes it off.

Chaz's mind: She probably saw an image time to go.

Emily: I'll go first, Draw… Ride **Tankraizer. Grade 1 7000 Power/Guard 5000**

Emily: **Energyraizer **moves to left rear guard. I end my turn

Chaz: Draw… Ride **May Rain Liberator, Bruno. Grade 1 7000 Power/Guard 5000**

Chaz: **Coronagal **moves behind **May Rain**… With a boost from **Coronagal, May Rain **Attacks.

**May Rain Liberator, Bruno (12000 Power) **Attacks **Tankraizer (7000 Power)**

Emily: No guard.

Chaz: Drive trigger Check

**[Drive check] Steel Edge Liberator, Aruira [Critical Trigger]**

Chaz: All to my vanguard

Emily: Damage check

**[Damage check] Tankraizer [No trigger]**

Emily: No trigger, second check

**[Damage check] Cannonraizer [No trigger]**

Chaz: I end my Turn

Emily: My Turn, Draw… A Blue Light shines to come to the rescue ! I ride **Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare**!

**Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare. Grade 2 9000 Power/Guard 5000**

Emily: I also call **Cannonraizer **, and I call ** Wingraizer. Grade 2 9000 Power/Guard 5000**

Emily: First **Wingraizer **with supportfrom ** Cannonraizer** attacks your vanguard, **Wingraizer's **skill giving him an extra 2000 power if my vanguard has Raizer in the name

**Wingraizer (17000 Power) **Attacks **May Rain ( 7000)**

Chaz: Guard for 15000

Emily: **Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare **attacks with a boost from **Energyraizer.**

**Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare (14000 Power) **Attacks **May Rain (7000)**

Chaz: Guard 10000

Emily: Drive Trigger check

**[Drive check] Minimum Raizer [ Critical Trigger]**

Emily: All to my Vanguard

Chaz: Damage check.

**[Damage check] Shine Formation Liberator, Eldol [ No trigger]**

Chaz: second check

**[Damage check] Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter [No trigger]**

Emily: When **Dual Flare **reveals a trigger I can superior ride a grade 3 from my hand… A flash of light that pierces the darkness of space! I ride **Ultimate Raizer Mega Flare!**

Chaz: That means…

Emily: Yep Another attack **Mega Flare **Attack his vanguard.

Chaz: No guard

Emily: Twin Drive check

**[Drive check] Tankraizer [ No trigger]**

Emily: Second check

**[Drive check] Ultimate Raizer Mega Flare [No trigger]**

Chaz: Damage check.

**[Damage check] Shine Formation Liberator, Eldol [No trigger]**

Emily: I end my turn

Boy: That's so cool she's already at a grade 3

Chaz: Stand and draw… Ride **Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter. Grade 2 9000 Power/Guard 5000**

Chaz: His Ability by Discarding 1 card from my hand I can superior ride a card from my deck Dragon of blessed light! Cast loose the chains with your blue flames! I superior ride my avatar **Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core**!

**Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core. Grade 3 11000 Power**

Emily's Mind: The way he rides… R.. Roy.

Emily: I remember

Chaz Smiles

Chaz: I'll show you the power of the gold paladins Call 2 **Liberator of Oath, Aglovale**

Chaz puts his hand over his Vanguard

Chaz: Seek Mate!

On cray **Core **roars and a gold light appears. 4 cards from Chaz's drop zone go to the top of his deck and a card flies to his hand.

Chaz: Deal a crushing blow to those who break a vow! **Liberator of Oath, Aglovale**! Legion!

Chaz: Legion Cb twice destroy both my **Aglove **and Superior call 2 **Prominence Core's.** When a copy of my vanguard is called from the deck my vanguard gains 3000 power and 1 critical

Chaz: Legion Attack

Emily Mind: I only have a grade 3

Emily: No guard

Chaz: Twin drive.

**[Drive check] Steel Edge Liberator, Aruira [Critical Trigger]**

Chaz: all to my vanguard second check

**[Drive check] Steel Edge Liberator, Aruira [Critical Trigger]**

Chaz: all to my vanguard

Emily: all four of the damage are no triggers.

Chaz: Emily you remember.

Emily: I do what do we do.

Chaz: we find one more person…

Emily: Who

Chaz/Antonio: Deshard

Chaz, Antonio, and Emily leave the card shop to go look for Deshard.

?: If they find us they will mess everything up

?: Yes your right I'll send Mike to stop them. Mike!

Mike: yes Andrew, Maka.

Maka: Defeat Antonio

Andrew: Yes defeat Antonio first… let Blaster handle Chaz.

Maka: Take this deck to.

Mike walks out of the sanctuary


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Antonio's true strength**

Antonio was walking through his school when he saw a boy climb through the window.

Antonio: Hey you

The boy ran and Antonio chased after him and chased him into the chemistry room.

?: Hello Antonio it was hard for me to get use into an empty room

Antonio: Who are you and how do you know my name.

?: Forgive me but my name is mike and I challenge you to a cardfight

Antonio: Why should I cardfight you

Mike: Because I know something about team… Glorious Empire

Antonio looked at him

Antonio: Alright lets cardfight

Mike got on the right side of the table Antonio on the left.

They set there grade 0's down and drew 5 cards

Antonio: I'm good with my hand

Mike: Me to

Antonio/Mike: Stand Up, Vanguard!

Mike: **Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum. Grade 0 5000 Power/Guard 10000**

Antonio: **Thunder Knight, DracoKid. Grade 0 5000 Power/Guard 10000**

Antonio's Mind: Dimensional Police? I haven't seen anyone use that deck.

Mike: I'll go first… Draw Ride **Dimensional Robo, Daitiger. Grade 1 7000 Power/Guard 5000**

Mike: I move **Daimagnum** behind **Daitiger** and end my turn.

Antonio: Draw… **Thunder Knight, Koumei. Grade 1 7000 Power/Guard 5000. DracoKid **Moves behind **Koumei. ** My Vanguard attacks with a boost from **DracoKid.**

**Koumei (12000 Power) **attacks **Daitiger (7000 Power)**

Mike: No Guard

Antonio: Drive trigger Check…

**[Drive trigger] Thunder knight, Pollux [Critical trigger]**

Antonio: Critical trigger all to my vanguard

Mike: Damage check…

**[Damage Trigger] Dimensional Robo, Daitiger [No trigger]**

Mike: No trigger… Second

**[Damage Trigger] Justice Rose [ Heal trigger]**

Mike: Heal trigger.. recover 1 damage

Mike: To bad for that 2 damage… My turn draw… Ride** Dimensional** **Robo, Daidragon. Grade 2 9000 Power/Guard 5000**

Mike: I call 2 more** Daidragon's **

Mike: My **Daidragon **on the left attacks your vanguard… his ability he gains an extra 3000 power if my vanguard is a dimensional robo.

**Daidragon(12000 Power) **attacks **Koumei (7000 Power) **

Antonio: Damage Check

**[Damage check] Thunder Knight, Wildfist Dragon [No Trigger]**

Mike: My Vanguard attacks next with a boost from **Daimagnum**

**Daidragon (14000 Power) **Attacks **Koumei( 7000 Power)**

Antonio: No Guard

Mike: Drive Trigger check

**[Drive trigger] Dimensional Robo, Daibattles [Critical Trigger]**

Mike: Critical trigger… Critical to my Vanguard and power to my last **Daidragon.**

Antonio: Damage trigger

**[Damage trigger] Thunder knight, Aak [No trigger]**

Antonio: No trigger… Second check

**[Damage trigger] Thunder knight, Toshu [No trigger]**

Mike: Finally **Daidragon **Finish this.

**Daidragon (16000 Power) **attacks **Koumei( 7000 Power)**

Antonio: Perfect Guard… **Thunder Knight, Wyvern Guard, Guld **Counter blaster…**Quintet Wall!**

**Quintet Wall ( Thunder Knight Slash Buster, 5000Guard, Thunder Knight Youzen 10000Guard,** **Thunder Knight Youzen 10000Guard, Thunder knight Wild Cloak Dragon 5000Guard, Thunder Knight Sword Buster 0Guard)**

Mike: **Daidragons **Counter Blast I take 3 damage and I can superior ride the top card my deck Everlasting flames of hell! Burn to ashes all my enemies who defy justice! Ride! Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha!

Antonio: REVERSE I thought all those cards were gone.

Mike: You thought wrong your lucky when I superior ride he can't attack.

Antonio: Stand and draw. King of striking who cuts through with his sword at a high speed ride **Thunder Knight Slash Buster** his counter blast Superior ride from my deck…Scorching soul! Smash everything with you steel Swords! I ride **Thunder Knight, Sword Buster. **

Antonio:I'm going to pack his sword with these two souls! Fill him up and tremble! Make him surrender! Seek Mate! King of striking who cuts through with his sword at a high speed ride **Thunder Knight Slash Buster! ** LEGION!

Mike: My Master didn't tell me you could do legion!

Antonio: I'm ending this Legion Attack oh they get to attack your whole front row and you can't guard with grade 1's

Mike: No Guard

Antonio: Twin Drive

**[Drive trigger] Thunder Knight Youzen [Critical trigger]**

Antonio: All to legion second check

**[Drive trigger] Thunder Knight Youzen [Critical trigger]**

Antonio: All to legion

Mike: Second damage… No trigger.

Antonio: Now you're going to tell me what you know about Team glorious empire.

Mike: Sorry but I have to go… Mike ran and jumped out the window.

Antonio looked out and he was gone

Mike: I am sorry I failed.

?: You did well for stalling Antonio I was able to Get to Chaz

Andrew: Nice job Blaster

Blaster: It was easy he didn't stand a chance.

Blaster: You go and battle my brother Andrew

Andrew: Alright I'll go tomorrow

Outside Antonio's school lays Chaz hurt


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Horrible Story**

At the cards shop

Emily: So Deshard are you sure you remember everything

Deshard: Yeah I remember everything.

The Card shop doors open and Antonio is helping Chaz walk in.

Emily: Chaz what happen Antonio?

Antonio: I don't know when I found him he was unconscious at the front of our school.

Emily: Chaz can you talk… tell us what happened

Chaz: Ugh ok here's what happened…

**Flashback**

Chaz is walking through a different Card Shop when he sees someone

Chaz: Hey who's there?

The boy takes off his hood

Chaz: Blaster!

**End of flashback so far**

Emily/Deshard/Antonio: Blaster did this!

Chaz: let me continue

**Back to Flashback**

Chaz: Blaster… where have you guys been everyone doesn't remember you guys.

Blaster: Chaz I want you to forget about us.

Chaz: I can't I need to find out what happened

Blaster: Fine lets Cardfight then.

Chaz: Ok

Blaster touched his pendant

Blaster: DARK DESTRUCTION PRISON!

They were transported to space

Chaz: Where are we?

Blaster: This is my prison. Set your deck

Blaster and Chaz set there grade 0's down and there decks and drew five cards.

Chaz: I'm good with my hand

Blaster:

Blaster/Chaz: Stand Up, My Vanguard

Chaz: **Coronagal Liberator**

**Coronagal Liberator. Grade 0 5000 Power/10000 Guard**

Blaster: **Star-Vader, Ark Fox**

**Star-Vader, Ark Fox. Grade 0 4000 Power/ 10000 Guard**

Chaz: Link Joker…What happened to your Aqua Force

Blaster: They were weak…That deck isn't strong enough for me but the Link Joker give me power.

Chaz: They sacrifice their own units for personal power gain.

Blaster: I didn't come here for a lecture I came here to Cardfight.

Blaster: So Gold Paladins you've betrayed Roy

Chaz: No they came to me for help…to save Roy and you guys.

Blaster: I'll go first… Draw…Ride **Star-Vader, Bolt Line. Grade 1 7000 Power/ 5000 guard.**

Blaster: **Ark Fox** moves behind. I end my turn.

Chaz: Draw… Ride **Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus. Grade 1 7000 Power/ 5000 guard.**

Chaz: **Coronagal **moves behind. Call Another **Josephus.**

**Josephus (7000) **attacks **Bolt Line (7000)**

Blaster: No Guard

Chaz: My Vanguard with support from **Coronagal **

**Josephus (12000) **attacks **Bolt Line (7000)**

Blaster: Guard **Star-Vader, Null Chameleon 10000 Guard**

Chaz: Drive trigger check…

**[Drive Trigger] Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival [No Trigger]**

Chaz: No trigger… I end my turn.

Blaster: Draw… Swallow up all light and turn it into dark despair! **Star-Vader, Astro Reaper! **RIDE!

**Star-Vader, Astro Reaper. Grade 2 9000 Power/ 5000 Guard**

Blaster: Call **Unrivaled Star-Vader, Radon. Grade 2 9000 Power/ 5000 Guard**

Blaster: **Randon (9000 Power) **attacks **Josephus (7000 Power)**

Chaz: No guard

Blaster: **Astro Reaper **with support from** Ark fox **attacks.

**Astro Reaper (13000 Power) **attacks **Josephus (7000 Power)**

Chaz: **Halo Liberator Mark… **Counter Blast 1 **QUINTET WALL**!

**Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter (5000 Guard),** **Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter (5000 Guard) Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (5000 Guard) Liberator of Oath Aglovale (5000 Guard),** **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival (0 Guard)**

Blaster: Drive trigger Check…

**[Drive Trigger] Star-Vader, Apollo Nail Dragon [Stand Trigger]**

Blaster: All effects to my Rear Guard

Blaster: **Radon **attack

Blaster: were each at 2 damage.

Chaz: Stand and Draw… **Liberator of Oath Aglovale.**

Chaz: His Counter Blaster… Dragon of blessed light! Cast loose the chains with your blue flames! I ride **Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core!**

Chaz: Call…**Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival. Grade 3 10000 Power/ 0 Guard**

Chaz: Percival attacks your vanguard

Blaster: Intercept. 5000 Guard

Chaz: **Prominence Core **attack

Blaster: **Barrier Star-Vader, Promethium… ** Perfect Guard. Discard 1 card.

Chaz: What… None of my attacks made it through.

Blaster: Do you see how futile it is to keep battling? But you made your decision.

Chaz: Argh

Blaster: Final Turn… Stand and Draw… Dark purity from out of the darkness! Follow your destructive instincts and raise your voice of destruction to doomsday! Ride! MY Avatar **Star-Vader, Dark Zodiac!**

**Star-Vader, Dark Zodiac. Grade 3 11000 Power/ 0 Guard**

Blaster: Who said I was even close to being done

Chaz: What there's more?

Blaster: Come, sinner! Seek mate! Darkness and sin... Let them gush out like a geyser, infusing you! **Star-Vader, Astro Reaper! **Legion!

Blaster: Legion Skill lock a Front row unit and a Back row unit

**Percival **and **Coronagal.**

Blaster: Counter Blast 1 your Units stay locked for the whole game

Chaz: What!

Blaster: Legion Attack

**Star-Vader, Dark Zodiac **and **Star-Vader, Astro Reaper (24000 Power) **Attacks **Core **(11000)

Chaz's Mind: I can't Guard.

Chaz: No guard

Blaster: Twin Drive

**[Drive trigger] Star-Vader, Null Chameleon [Critical trigger]**

Blaster: Crit to my Vanguard and power to Rear Guard

**[Drive trigger] Star-Vader, Null Chameleon [Critical trigger]**

Blaster: same thing

Chaz: I'm at 5 damage but that rear guard I'm done for.

Blaster: **Radon **Attack end it.

Chaz: No Guard…Damage… No trigger I lost

Both the damage zone's glowed Black

Blaster pointed two fingers at Chaz

Blaster: JUDGEMENT!

Chaz was hit by the black light

Chaz: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHHHHHHH!

They were back in the shop and Chaz got to his Knees.  
Blaster walked past him and said

Blaster: Forget about us or I will keep coming back and making you feel pain until you do

**Back to present**

Antonio: Wow so that what's happens when you lose to one of them you take judgment.

Emily: Well we will be ready.

Chaz fell asleep

Antonio/Deshard: Did he really just.

Emily: Let him rest he needs it.


End file.
